For most of the existing LED bulbs, an LED lighting object is directly installed in a lamp shade, the light from the LED lighting object is directly emitted to the lamp shade, and then lights outwards. In this way, the light emitted from the LED lighting object is not mixed and scattered, so that the emitting quantity of the light will be limited, and the light uniformity is not very good. For the rest of the LED bulb, a flat light guide plate is arranged at the top of the LED lighting object for scattering the light. However, with respect to the spherical LED bulb through the flat light guide plate, the mixed and scattered light extracting rate is still limited, so as not to light out of the bulb well. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a new LED highlight decorative bulb to overcome these above deficiencies.